


[英熊] Birthday Paradox

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #OOC #R18 #甜#生產 #過程 #準爸爸們
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[英熊] Birthday Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> 妄念慎入  
> 生快自娛  
> 放fefe胡說八道
> 
> 不建議看。

(生產、不喜勿入)

呂煥雄的慘叫響徹整間待產室。

「不、不行──好痛！我不行了！」

那聲音激烈得連外頭路過的另一對夫婦，也忍不住瞥上一眼。

躺在床上的呂煥雄漲紅著臉，冷汗濕了頭髮，瀏海就那樣亂糟糟地貼在額上。即將臨盆的他，肚子圓滿地鼓起，上面貼著監測胎心音的儀器；紊亂的呼息隨著陣痛、小生命的心跳頻率，與皮膚微微繃起的紋路相反，數據在儀表上呈現瘋狂驚人的飆高。

金英助只覺得心疼又絕望，站在一旁除了幫忙按摩腰部，是什麼忙也幫不上。

「痛──，痛死！──不行了！」

大概已經痛到極限了，隨著數值攀升的曲線逼近臨界，呂煥雄除了哭喊好痛以外，再也說不出其他有意義的字句。

如果孩子平安生下來的話，哭聲大概也會像雄尼的聲音一樣宏亮吧？小小的身體，蘊涵著巨大的能量。

隨著每一次的宮縮越來越強勁，呂煥雄的呼吸也開始變得急促，好像下一秒，就要喘不過氣似的。

金英助趕緊握著呂煥雄的手。

「還好嗎？...我們、雄尼做得很棒！吐氣...吸氣...吐」

他試圖喊些口號來加油打氣，但呂煥雄卻突然激烈揮舞拳頭，力道驚人，連金英助拿在手上的東西都給打落在地。

如果沒有及時避開，估計圍繞在床邊的那堆儀器、架子都會被瞬間擊落。眼前那副狂暴的樣子，正是前所未見的爆發狀態。

「你不！不要吵！」呂煥雄彷彿拼了全身的氣力大喊，然後才一臉疲憊地扭過臉去，翻了個白眼。

那瞬間，不知道的人還以為，那副極端痛楚的樣貌，是真真實實的要暈死過去。

金英助被那氣勢震懾，頓時啞口無言。片刻，他委屈巴巴地撿起被擊落的物件，有那麼一瞬，只想蹲在角落，成為一只無用的可憐貓貓。

他發現自己無法切身地感受到痛，也不能無私地替對方承受，甚至，連最普通的加油打氣，在雄尼耳裡都只是毫無意義、讓人心煩的話語罷了。他十足洩氣，但一想起不能這樣窩囊，畢竟當初，是自己下定決心要全程陪在身邊。

「我還是去買點什麼吧？嗯？」

「⋯那我要紅豆冰沙...」註[1]

那虛弱到快要消失的聲音，又突然一反常態地軟化喏喏著。

即便，那是不切實際、且令人難以理解的誇張要求，但猶如找到人生明燈，金英助整個人煥發起來，中氣十足地應了一聲好，急忙跑下樓去便利超商。

他堅信，這就是他心中，陪產男人所應具有的體貼。

*

去年的入冬，金英助從錄音室出來時，已經月落了，路燈似乎沒有正常的亮起，街道清冷的像是極夜一般。

工作室離家不遠，步行五分鐘就能到達，為了方便隨時創作，金英助特地買了附近的公寓。於是，幾乎是在路上拐一個彎，抬頭就能看見家、那種近的程度。

雖然夜深，但客廳的燈似乎仍亮著，微弱昏黃的光線，從落地窗的布簾透了出來，彷若洋溢著某種幸福的溫度。

就是那種感覺，強烈地驅使著金英助快步跑回家裡。

抵達家的時候，門沒有鎖，這讓金英助有些意外，隨即他旋開門把。

「我看見你跑著回來，...東西忘了？」

只見呂煥雄安然無樣，手上端了杯冒著熱氣的水，慢條斯理地走向自己，先喝了一口像是確認溫度，然後才遞給金英助。

「...為什麼門沒鎖？」因為等不及電梯，所以直接跑上樓的金英助，還有些喘不上來。雖沒幾層樓，也不是什麼太過激烈的運動，但整個人卻已滿頭大汗的樣子。

呂煥雄聳了聳肩，「我剛剛幫你開的。」

「嗯？這麼晚怎麼不睡？」金英助接過好心遞來的毛巾，他們同居多年，早已有許多事已成習慣，不用特意言語。

「哥跟我不都夜行動物嘛？」呂煥雄輕輕嗤笑著，「何況我有事情想跟哥說。」

哦？

金英助做了個口型，卻沒發出聲來，不知何時呂煥雄已從後方貼了上來，把下顎靠在自己肩上。

那聲音輕悄悄的、幾乎是用氣音的方式在傾訴。

「想要有個孩子...」

嗯。

「誒誒────！ 」

*

當金英助回到待產室的時候，那痛苦慘叫的聲音，似乎更為激烈了，猶如海上一道聖艾爾摩之火打在船桅上，眼前一片慘白，所有的事物都像驚濤駭浪那樣混亂。

此時猶如慌張的船員，金英助滿手的食物，冰沙、起士蛋糕，都被突然呼嘯而來的船繩，打落在甲板上。

「我的骨盆要裂了啊！ 」

呂煥雄大喊，彷彿被什麼巨大的海上生物軋過身軀，承受著肉體的極限與死亡瞬間。

護士說，剛剛打了催產針了，大概是那個緣故，疼痛才會達到如此不尋常的地步。

金英助從沒想過生產過程會這麼不順利。

前一天晚餐，扒了幾口飯就不吃的煥雄，像是突然意識了什麼，默默地蜷著毯子瑟縮在沙發裡。那雙眼睛，只是無神地瞪大，彷彿處在全神貫注等待陣痛降臨。沒過多久，呼吸便開始有些急促，就算不斷變化姿勢，似乎也找不到能夠撫慰身體、舒適的位置。

金英助不由得緊張了，但他依舊佯裝鎮定，拎起一個月前就準備好的待產包，連同毯子、直接把人整隻抱進車裡。

到醫院沒多久，便進入了強烈的陣痛，但頸口也僅是稍微開了一些，便膠著了。在那之後，就算疼了整整一夜，也才開了四公分；但痛楚，卻不曾停止，依舊一次又一次的襲來。

「生不了...哥！我的腰要斷了！」

呂煥雄痛得流淚，跟以往做什麼事總是拼命的樣子截然不同，這一波的痛楚熬了過去，得以暫時解脫的呂煥雄便無力地癱在床上，哭喪著臉，氣喘吁吁地看向金英助。

「我真的好累...我是不是要失敗了？」

幾天前，煥雄從夢裏驚醒後也問了一樣的話。

他說，夢到躺在待產室一個人，不知道怎麼的，突然有點害怕，決定抱著肚子逃跑，往常他是不會這樣的，比起逃跑，他更傾向躲在原處。

在醫院瘋狂逃命的時候，所有的人，無論是英助哥、醫生還是護士，也都在瘋狂地追逐他。

夜裡，雖然那是略帶著玩笑的語氣，但裏面蘊含著多少不安與膽怯，誰也不得而知。

「你那個同年朋友不是送你一個很好的胎夢嗎？」金英助安慰地說，「沒事的。」

金英助看著在角落默默融化的冰沙，還有堆積成山的食物，那大概也是為了讓自己有陪產的參與感，呂煥雄才會屢次提出需求。

「還是要吃點東西吧？至少要恢復體力...」金英助憐惜地看著閉上眼稍作歇息的煥雄，替他將沾在眼睫的碎髮拂開。

已經十個小時過去了。

現在，他最不想對雄尼說，我們，再堅持一陣子就好了。

*

「堅持住啊、哥。」

呂煥雄伸手將瀏海往上撩開，手臂的線條毫無多餘的部分，肌肉在肩處美妙地繃緊。

他坐在金英助交合的部位，精心承托著自己的身軀，每一次引體往上，呻吟聲就憋不住地全放出來。

只是，那呻吟是來自金英助的。

「噢...你再更性感一點...對。」金英助略帶喘息地說

他直面著呂煥雄滿載情慾的表情，還有那在恍惚中半開合的嘴，不用說，那仰起的弧度令人眩目，像是生命的色彩全被燃放出來，毫無保留。

呂煥雄在歡愉中微微俯首，笑著。

每當那樣做，就一副輕蔑又仿若無辜的樣貌，那雙眼睛中，野心浸潤的顏色令人目眩，汗水像是珠鍊一樣掛在喉結上。

「...再更努力的話，哥會不會太舒服呀。」呂煥雄說。

但呂煥雄沒有繼續挖苦，反而律動著腰，去細細琢磨著金英助的身體；嵌在體內的慾望觸動，彷彿讓呂煥雄受到了強烈的刺激，他忍不住地輕咬下唇低頭，用最柔軟的脖頸，蹭著金英助的耳際。

「明明是要備孕的，結果...哥到最後都只顧著自己了？」

呂煥雄笑著，然後去親吻那張再也說不出話語的嘴。

*

情緒紊亂的暴風將空間扭曲，毫不留情地把人拖回現實。每次痛苦襲來，明明縮成一團，已經無法再更萎靡的臉，就會毫不掩飾的大幅扭曲，同時慘叫著。

如果再不行，金英助必須做出最後的判斷，是不是決定剖腹產。

聽見外頭啪嗒咯嗒的腳步逐漸逼近，他很緊張，時間已經拖得太久，這個時間點，除了主治醫生要他做出決定，幾乎沒有其他可能性。

走進待產室的主治醫檢查了一下說，已經開了九公分了，比想像中還要多的程度。

金英助鬆了口氣，那瞬間的喜悅，根本無法形容。

隱約中好像煥雄正握住自己的手，人和病床就被移到產室了。就在金英助處在恍惚的情形中，助產士已經站在床尾，迅速地準備隨時開始。

「痛的時候深呼吸，憋著，然後用力。」

雖然在那之前，金英助早已預先了解可能的過程，事實上也做好心理準備了，但迎來生命的時刻，仍是手足無措的感動。

再一次，那聲音說，再一點就出來了。

呂煥雄用盡全身氣力的時候，手上傳來的壓力，彷彿要被捏碎一樣。

因忍耐而皺起、瞇起的眼，下一秒就要流乾眼淚的樣子，那樣的眼神看著前方，金英助只想抱起他心愛的小動物，一次又一次地，對他訴說愛情。

「嗚──」 

最嚴酷的部分通過的時候，呂煥雄嗚咽出聲。

然後，胎兒的身體就和羊水一同溢出，參雜著瘀血。

雷霆萬鈞的哭聲響徹產房，就如預期的那樣。

精疲力盡的呂煥雄終於露出安心的微笑，金英助僅是看著，就感動得無以復加，久久說不出話來，也一起有些傻氣的笑著。

「好可愛呀！」助產師將嬰兒用軟布好好包裹起來，才抱過來。「跟呂先生同天生日，眼睛也一樣圓滾滾的。」

孩子趴在煥雄的胸前，皺著眉頭一臉不安的樣子，表情吃驚又眨著眼睛，充滿困惑。

臉上猶掛著徹夜辛苦的黑眼圈，那些風暴與疼痛都過去了，呂煥雄笑得一如既往的燦爛。他是那樣專注而付出地，看著初生的孩子，被幸福包圍。此時金英助內心洶湧澎湃，只是看著這般場景，都可以感受到的，那最原始、也是最本質的生命喜悅。

他不斷慶幸著，事先詢問能不能攜帶攝影器材，完全是正確的決定。

金英助忘我地拍下一張又一張的照片，直到護士問要不要幫忙拍一張闔家照，他才赫然想起，要稍稍整理自己已然紛亂的頭髮。

**Author's Note:**

> 註＊標題誤用birthday paradox的原意。  
> [1] BV1p7411T72m, 88:47,  
> BV1YA411n74C, 85:14


End file.
